


Name that Tune

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Molly attempts to amuse him with a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name that Tune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hihiyas (hiyas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/gifts).



Well, I did a car game, but it’s not in a car :D

 

Like all games, it started because Sherlock was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Sulking about 221b had gotten old, as well as him crawling into Molly’s lap demanding attention, so Molly decided on a game to keep his mind busy.

Unfortunately for her, he blazed through those games faster than a border collie through an agility course. And he was still bored. 

After the third game of “I’m going to the autopsy and I’m bringing….” Molly suggested a different game. 

"It’s Name this Tune," she said. "But we’ll make it interesting."

He arched an eyebrow. “How so?”

Molly’s smile was impish. “Strip Name Your Tune. If you can’t guess the tune, and the other person fails on their turn you have to remove an article of clothing.”

His grin was practically wolfish. “Shall I turn up the heat?” he asked, “For I suspect you’ll be chilly very soon.”

Molly smiled back as the game commenced.

Sherlock had suspected that it was going to be a cakewalk for him — after all he had the knowledge of classical German composers, Bowie’s Berlin years, a bit of KMFDM, Kraftwerk and Apocalyptica — whereas Molly tended to favor playing the same pop song over and over into the ground. Which was annoying, but at the same time watching her bop around to Pharrell’s Happy in only a T-shirt and knickers was a perk.

But then she unleashed her knowledge of pop music. 

“It was such a mellow, mellow, mellow, mellow, mellow, mellow day,” she sang in a high, clear voice.

"Entirely unfair," Sherlock replied. "That’s not a lyric, you have to give me another one."

“I, I can’t deny the way you caught my eye,” she continued, with a smile. “And then something strawberry filled up the sky, and everything on you intoxicates.”

He groaned, getting other images in his mind. “I know it’s one of your pop songs you like.”

"Give up?"

He nodded. Losing one song wouldn’t be such a bad thing, and at the very least, he could stave off the losses by confounding her.

"Strawberry Bubblegum," she said triumphantly. "Your turn."

"Blue, blue, electric blue," he began, "that’s the colour of my room."

Molly shook her head, “I know it’s Bowie,” she said, “But I don’t know which song.”

"Sound and Vision," Sherlock replied.

And so the game went on. After a long stalemate, Molly ended it by saying if anyone guessed wrong, they had to remove an article of clothing.

The pace sped up from there. 

"I’m a melted awk—"

"PALOMA FAITH!" Sherlock roared, "I Can’t Rely on You."

Molly huffed a sigh as she pulled her jumper up over her head.

Round after round articles of clothing were removed until both of them were in their underthings — Molly had a slight edge since she had her bra and knickers on, but Sherlock won the next round, confounding Molly on a Kraftwerk lyric (“From station to station/Back to Dusseldorf City/Meet Iggy Pop and David Bowie”). 

Perhaps removing her bra was a bad idea, he’d later muse, as he got an eyeful of her breasts. While he liked to pretend he was above such matters, Molly’s breasts were lovely and distracting, in this case.

And so, when she began singing the next lyric, he knew he had lost this game. 

“[Can you eat my skittles?  
That’s the sweetest in the middle  
Pink that’s the flavor  
Solve the riddle](http://rapgenius.com/2548441/Beyonce-blow/Can-you-eat-my-skittles-thats-the-sweetest-in-the-middle-pink-thats-the-flavor-solve-the-riddle)  
[I’m-a lean back](http://rapgenius.com/2548464/Beyonce-blow/Im-a-lean-back-dont-worry-its-nothing-major-make-sure-you-clean-that-its-the-only-way-to-get-the-flavor)  
Don’t worry it’s nothing major  
Make sure you clean that  
It’s the only way to get the —”

She couldn’t even get to the tongue click before she saw him get up, hook his fingers into the elastic and pull his pants down. Then he stalked over to her with a heated look in her eyes.

Putting his hands on the armrests of her chair, he leaned over and inhaled deeply before whispering in her ear, “Well, you’ve won. I’ll let you be the boss of me.”

He might have lost the game, but Molly would later argue they both won for finding a pleasant distraction.


End file.
